Facebook Flirts
by cam408962
Summary: Gabriella Montez, a native New Yorker meets a boy on Facebook. When they meet unexpectedly, what will he say, and more importantly, what will her best friend say when she finds out that Gabriella broke the best friend code by liking Troy. TROYELLA
1. Facebook

**Gosh, I'm full of ideas lately. I think it's because of lipsync? That's a theatre production my school puts on every year where the juniors and seniors basically make a music video of songs from different years, then the do the dance on stage in the auditorium.  
**

** So, Here is a new idea. **

**Chapter 1 of Facebook Flirts**

Gabriella Montez logged onto her Facebook that she created only 2 days ago and noticed she had 15 new friend requests. She went through them all and accepted 7. She still had one more to accept or deny. He was her friend Anna's friends, so she added him to avoid questions from her.

She clicked on his profile and she couldn't deny it, he was kind of cute. Ok, more like drop dead gorgeous. His name was Troy Bolton. He liked basketball, golf, and girls. She thought he sounded like a player.

She opened Facebook chat and clicked on Anna's name.

Bold is Anna, Italics is Gabriella

**Hey Gabs**

_Hey Anna_

_Did you suggest Troy for a friend for me?_

**Yea ;)**

_I added him_

**Cool**

**Can you keep a secret?**

_Depends_

**I think I like him**

_Who?_

**Troy. Keep up with the pace chica!**

_Well, I can see why you say that, he is gorgeous!!_

**Hands off, he's mine :)**

_H/O, he just popped a chat with me_

**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! (**

_It means hold on..._

--

Hey, aren't you one of Anna's friends

_Yea, I think we met at one of her bday party's a long time ago_

Yea, that was like...10 years ago. I was only 7.

_Yea, you lived here and I had just moved here. She was my first friend here..._

**TROY BOLTON JUST COMMENTED ON ONE OF YOUR PICTURES**

_Wait...You commented on one of my pictures?_

Yea

_Which one??_

Go find out ;)

Bye

**TROY BOLTON LOGGED OFF  
**

_Bye_

_or not..._

**--**

_Hello?_

**ANNA JOHNSON IS NO LONGER ONLINE**

--

**GABRIELLA'S POV  
**

I was curious as too which picture Troy commented on so I went through and clicked on every one until I found it. It was a picture of me at the beach in a pretty skimpy white bikini walking through the water with my hair blowing.

**wow, you are hotter than i remember**

He commented on another one too. It was my profile picture. In this one I was wearing a blue top and jeans and my hair was all flowy.

**I like this one better though **

Woah, how many guys would say they liked a normal, modest picture better than a candid bikini picture. Maybe I should giver him more credit. I want to talk to him again, WAIT. Why do I want to talk to him, he seems like a jerk, actually, he doesn't, but I can't fall for him. He's Anna's. But I am mo- no, that's not a reason to go after someone your best friend called...

--

I felt my back pocket buzzing and reached back and grabbed my Voyager cell phone. Anna was calling.

"Hello" I said.

"Sorry I logged off, what did he say?" She asked.

"If I was one of your friends, I said yea," I said.

"What else," She asked.

"Nothing really, he just kinda said bye and logged off before I could say anything," I said.

"Oh, nothing about me," She wondered.

"No, sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok," She reassured me.

"I know this will probably be the last time we get to talk before you leave, and I know it wasn't really a good talk, but I gotta go, the food's here," She said sighing and hanging up.

Once again, I did not get to say bye. Maybe they were meant for each other...

**--**

"Gabriella," My mom yelled. "Time to get headed to the airport."

I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep without putting my computer up. I rolled my eyes, that happens more often than not in this household. I quickly turned my computer off and slid it into my backpack. Right as I was grabbing my suitcase I realized that I could've checked my Facebook while my computer was still on. Oh well, I sighed and rolled my suitcase into the other room and out the door where the taxi was waiting. We lived in New York City, like most New Yorkers, we didn't have a car, so that made the move much easier. No car to drive half-way across the country. We loaded up the taxi and headed off to the airport.

At the airport, we took the long route to our terminal, but it went by Starbucks, so it was worth it! I love the White Chocolate Mocha Frappachino!!

The second we get of the airplane, a whole new life will begin.

**I'm going to put up the pictures on my profile ASAP.**

**What do you think?? Tell me in a review, even if it's mean.**

**Trivia **

**1) Who is going to HSM 3 Friday night??**

**2) My dog has no nose, how does it smell??  
**

**--**

**So, my Hannah Montana story got deleted, so I am readding it slowly. It's called Just Our Luck. Go read what I have so far and tell me what you think. I also have another HSM story. When You Wish Upon a Star. Go read it too. And I added a new story yesterday. Called Hold On. It's also Hannah Montana.**

**--**

**I will update hopefully by Friday, maybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get :) hint hint**

**--**

**So, I am addicted to House, and more recently, Monty Python.**

**Do y'all like House, I think a new episode comes on tonight and I am so freakin excited!!  
**


	2. Unknown Encounters

**So, I have had a pretty good group of reviewers. 5 I think. So, y'all are pretty good, but I think you could be better!**

**Chapter 2**

Wow, flying half across the country takes a lot out of you. It have been 14hrs since we landed and I slept for 13 of those. That one hour was spent getting luggage and finding our house. The furniture was already set up.

I have one week until I have to go to school, maybe longer. I'm smart, I can catch up. So, today I am going exploring around town with my mom. It's a Saturday, so I could meet some people from my new school.

"Gabi, Let's get going," My mom called.

"Coming" I yelled.

I threw on some clothes, put my glasses on, and threw up my hair. I was flippin' exhausted, I did not want to spend time getting ready.

I ran downstairs and we headed off to the mall.

I was in awe when we walked in. It was nearly as cool as the mall back home. I was not expecting that. I thought it would be some small, lame place with no cool stores.

After shopping for awhile, my mom decided we should go get lunch. I think she was tired of spending money. I needed a whole new wardrobe, I had winter clothes for most of the year, I needed summer clothes all year long now.

We settled for a small diner a few blocks away from the mall. Inside it was nice and cool, very different from outside where it was dry and hot.

We were seated quickly and a young waiter came and asked for out drinks. I wasn't paying attention, so my mom ordered for me. Our drinks came a few moments later and I looked up and gasped. It was him. The guy from Facebook. Thank god he doesn't recognize me. I look horrible.

We ordered our food and it came fast. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so I shoveled food down my throat.

"Gabi, shoving food down your throat will not make me eat any faster, I know you want to keep shopping, but we are going home." My mom rolled her eyes.

We finished and went home against my protests. We still had half the mall to cover.

.

"Man, you'll never believe this. I was at the diner, and some weird chick just started shoveling food in her mouth like a pig, it was disgusting!" I heard my friend say as I was chucking the basketball against the roof of his house.

"Ew, that's gross. No one should be allowed to do that," I said.

"You do that," He said.

"Except me," I mumbled throwing the ball again this time it went over the roof into the neighbors backyard.

"Aw shoot, now we gotta hop the fence." Troy grumbled.

"Come on," I said running to the fence. I was over in less than a second.

"Chad, wait for me," I heard Troy yell.

I looked around the backyard finally spotting the ball. I had turned and was running back when a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing in my backyard," it said.

"Um, who are you," I asked. No one's lived here for years.

"Um, Gabriella,now what are you doing in my backyard." She demanded.

"Um, basketball." I said.

"Oh you could've rang the doorbell." She said.

"Well, no one's lived here for years, and it takes longer to do that," I made a point.

"Ok, well, you can go now," She said questioningly.

"See ya," I said throwing the ball over the fence and jumping over after it.

"Hey dude, where'd you go," I asked.

"I heard a voice." He shrugged.

"Oh, it was some girl, she just moved in I think. Looks about our age." I said.

"Oh, maybe she goes to our school," He asked.

"She didn't really look like the kinda person we'd hang with," I thought back to her glasses and messy hair.

"Oh, well, let's go shoot some hoops." He suggested

I logged on to my Facebook for the time in about a day and added the people I knew who had asked to be my friend, I rejected the people I didn't know.

I updated my status to

**Gabriella is super bored. There is nothing to do in Albuquerque!!**

I checked and saw that Troy's status was playing basketball with Chad.

Oh, wait, I guess he's not playing anymore, I just got an IM from him.

**What's up**

_Nothing, you?_

**Same, just done playing bball**

_I went shopping today, need some summer clothes, all I have is winter._

**So, are you like visiting Albuquerque or something, cuz it says ur there.**

_No, I moved there a few days ago_

**cuz I live in Albuquerque**

_Cool! What school do you go to_

**East high**

**gotta go, mom needs help with groceries /**

Troy Bolton Logged Off

Ugh, once again I don't say goodbye. Maybe he would've liked to know I'm going to his school. I guess not though. I'm going to see how long I can live here before he realizes that I'm the girl from Facebook!

**AHHHHHH, so tomorrow is High School Musical 3, at least where I live! I think me and my dad are going, he likes those movies. It's pretty weird.**

**TRIVIA**

**Which song is your favorite from any of the movies including 3??**


	3. First Day

Gabriella's POV

**Chapter 3**

Ugh, today is my first day of school. I do not want to go. I had an hour until we were leaving, so I decided I would actually spend some time getting ready unlike last time.

I straightened my hair and got dressed before grabbing a muffin and walking to the car. My mom pulled out of the driveway as soon as I hopped in. We drove to the school and it was amazing. The landscape was beautiful, and so was the school itself.

I walked in the office to get my schedule and saw an old lady standing behind a counter filing papers. I stood there for a few minutes until it became obvious that she didn't hear me come in.

"Ahem," I coughed, she didn't move.

"Ahem," I coughed louder.

"Oh, do you need a cough drop," She asked.

"No, I'm new here," I said.

"May I help you," The secretary asked again turning around.

"I'm new here, I need my schedule," I said again.

"Oh, are you Gabriella Montez," She asked looking through her prism glasses that must have been 2 inches thick.

"Yes," I answered.

"Here is your schedule and a map." She handed me some papers stapled together.

I saw my schedule and had Darbus first period. I found the class on the map and headed that way. I looked up to find where I was and found myself looking at the ceiling, but instead of feeling the hard tile floor, I felt someones' arms holding me up. I looked and saw the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. It was _him. _

"Are you ok," He asked.

"Yea, You can put me up now," I said.

"Oh, sorry," He said putting me back on my feet.

"Thanks," I said.

"You look familiar," He said looking at me.

"Um, I don't know where from," I said.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh shoot, I can't be late for my first class." I griped.

"What do you have," Troy asked.

"Darbus," I said looking for the fastest way to get to her room.

"Follow me," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

He dragged me into a room where a very eccentric teacher stood on a stage with her hands on her hips. The door slammed and she looked right at Troy.

"Mr. Bolton, you will be painting sets for detention today." She said.

"Um, Ms. Darbus, I'm new here, Troy was helping me find the class," I said looking around. Everyone was staring at me. I did not like it.

"Let me see your schedule," She said.

I realized Troy and I were still holding hands and let go walking to Ms. Darbus and handing her my schedule.

"You sure he was helping you," She asked.

"Yes," I assured her.

"Ok, Go sit behind Mr. Bolton," She instructed.

"So, how do you like your first teacher," Troy turned and asked.

"Well, I can't say she's one of my favorites," I sighed.

"So, Gabi, how long have you lived here," He asked.

"Um, last week, and how do you know my name," I wondered praying he hadn't figured it out.

"I saw your schedule," He answered.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, I do not want to have to separate you on her first day," Ms. Darbus yelled from the front.

I went to my seat and after the first bump in the road, the rest of the day went by smoothly.

At the end of the day, I had accumulated homework in every class, it didn't take long though. I had done all this last year. I went to an advanced school.

I logged on Facebook and updated my status to **Gabriella is finished with her homework and is super bored.**

I looked and saw Troy had updated his as well, **Troy got in trouble today...like always**

Just as I finished reading that, he sent me an IM.

**Hey!**

Hi

**What school do you go to**

East High

**Me too, whats ur schedule**

I don't know yet, i left it in my locker

**Oh**

**gtg, have to empty dishwasher**

Ugh, will I ever get to end a conversation.

I decided to add more pictures and noticed I had a new comment on one that Troy had commented on. It was from Anna.

**Why does Troy think you're hot, I told you I liked him. (  
**

I commented on the same picture.

**Sorry, I can't decide what people think. Plus I live in Albuquerque, same as him.**

I knew I sounded kind of rude, but last time someone she liked, liked me, she got so pissed. She wouldn't talk to me for a month and everyday she asked me if I liked him and made me promise I didn't.

I signed of Facebook immediately after posting that, I knew she would IM me.

**TRIVIA**

**1. What are three songs from HSM 3 other than Now or Never and I Want it All**

**So, I saw HSM 3 Friday. I loved it.**

**What is everyone's fave part? I liked when Rocketman went on stage.  
**


	4. EEEEEEP!

**So, I have seen HSM3 twice already. I love it, I am listening to the soundtrack as we speak, er as I type. I love it.**

**So, this story is really popular it seems. 30 reviews for 3 chapters! Amazing. I'm mad that one of my Hannah Montana stories got removed though.**

**Chapter 4**

**Troy's POV**

I didn't really have to go empty the dishwasher, but it was weird. I didn't want to stop talking to her, Gabriella that is. I had to come up with an excuse to get off so I didn't stay up all night talking to her, like I wanted.

I signed off Facebook IM, but stayed on Facebook. I saw the Gabriella had already finished her homework. I commented on her status **How the heck are you already finished?!?!?!?!?**

Only a few moments later I received a notification that she replied to that comment **I already did all this stuff last year, I went to a very prestigious school in New York. And aren't you supposed to be emptying the dishwasher? :)**

Uh oh, she's on to me.

**Well my mom didn't know that my dad had emptied it, so she didn't need me. Well, I still have tons of homework, so ttyl. **I replied to her response.

I felt bad for saying that just to stop talking, so I decided to actually do my homework.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was pretty bored until I got a call from Anna. Then I was angry. Now I'm depressed. The call went as follows.

_"Hello," I answered._

_"What the hell is your problem," Anna's angry voice filled my ears. "I told you he was mine"_

_"Last I checked, if you live all the way across the country and haven't seen the guy in 5 years, the rules don't apply anymore," I said already annoyed._

_"Well, the best friend code says that if your best friend likes someone, the other person can't like them," She yelled._

_"Well, then maybe we aren't best friends," I yelled. "I can't control who likes me, I'm not in his brain. He doesn't even know who I am yet at school"_

_"Well, he will," She said hanging up._

I logged on Facebook and removed her off my Top Friends. We had fought before, but never to the point of this. I felt tears running down my face.

"Gabriella, dinner," My mom said knocking on my door.

"I'm not hungry," I cried.

She opened the door, "Gabriella, what happened," She asked.

"Me and Anna aren't friends anymore," I said.

"What happened," She asked.

"Someone she likes, likes me. He lives here, and she knew him a long time ago. She called him, but he likes me, and now she hates me," I said.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," She said.

"I took her off my top friends and limited her viewage of my profile on my Facebook," I said.

"Oh, honey, that was drastic," She said.

"Ugh, I don't care," I yelled.

"Come down if you want to eat," She said knowing that I needed my space.

As soon as she left, I got a piece of paper and scrawled down a note.

_Need to clear my head. Be back soon, don't worry._

_Gabi_

I knew she would still worry, but not to the point of anything drastic. I quietly opened my window and crawled out onto the conveniently place tree next to the house. I climbed down the tree and headed out the gate onto the sidewalk. It was still light outside, it was only about 6.

I walked down the street by the house that the bushy haired kid came from the other day. I heard a ball dribbling in the back and all of a sudden, a ball went flying by my head. I wasn't paying attention and was nailed right in between the eyes.

"Woah, are you ok," A familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Wow, that must've hurt, you're crying and everything," My vision was clearing and I could see that Troy was talking.

"It didn't hurt so much as shock me, I was already crying," I explained standing up.

"Why were you crying," He asked.

"No reason," I said.

"Oh, hold on, I just got a Facebook message," He said opening his phone.

I took a deep breath, it was probably Anna.

"Is it Anna," I asked.

"Yea, how do you kn-," He started still reading the message. I can only assume when he paused, he had gotten to the part revealing my secret. "Your the girl from Facebook," He said in monotone.

"Yea, that's kind of why I was crying," I said.

"Because she told me," He asked confused.

"No, it's the reason behind why she told," I said.

"Why is that," He asked.

"She likes you, a lot, so she got pretty pissed when she saw some of your comments on my pictures," I started sniffling all the way through. "She called me twenty some-odd minutes ago, and we had a huge fight. I guess you could say we are no longer friends."

"So, she told me that to get back at you," He asked.

"I guess, I told her I hadn't told you I'd been talking to you on Facebook yet, so I guess she thought that meant I didn't want you to know," I said.

"That doesn't really make since," He said.

"I know," I said feeling a few stray tears slip down my face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like you, not her," He said softly walking closer to me. I looked up. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine."See you tomorrow, and every other day, at 7:30, meet me outside. I'll give you a ride to school," He said smiling a little bit. He picked up the basketball and walked into his house.

I lifted my hand and felt where his lips had been only a few short minutes ago and smiled forgetting the whole thing about Anna. I walked back to my house with a huge grin on my face.

When I got there, my mom was sitting on the couch holding the note. She looked mad.

"Where were you, all you left was a note. You didn't tell me anything," She yelled.

"Sorry, I had to do something," I said biting the inside of my lip to hold back a smile.

"Why are you smiling, you were bawling 45 minutes ago," She asked suspiciously.

"No reason," I said walking up the stairs, "Oh, and I don't need a ride to school anymore," I said smiling as I ran upstairs.

I logged on Facebook and updated my status to **Gabriella is EEEEEEEEP!!!**

I got a status comment from Anna that said "**What are you so happy about"**

I replied "**It's something big, you would've been the first person I called, but since we're not friends anymore, you're out of the loop."**

She replied with "**Whatev loser. Troy hates you now to now that he knows your secret."  
**

I didn't reply. But Troy did. **"What makes you think I hate her, for all you know, I could be why she's EEEEEEEP!!!!"**

I smiled. I wanted to text him or something, but I realized I didn't have his number. I guess Troy felt the same. He commented again. **Hey Brie, just realized I need your number, wanna tell me what it is???**

I laughed and replied to the comment. **"512-555-8515 ;)**

I got a text almost instantly.

_A cat fight on facebook, that's a new one :)_

I laughed. _Yea, thanks for sticking up for me,_ I said.

_No problem,_ He said.

_So, my mom thinks im crazy, _I said.

_Why, _He asked.

_Well, I kinda snuck out of the house after anna called. I left a note, but apparently it wasnt good enough. when I came back i was all happy, and i guess after losing ur bff you cant b happy? well, i came n all happy, it didnt even phase me when my mom yelled at me. shes all suspicious. _I said.

_Well, ususally when u lose ur best friend, you arent happy, but i guess when ur kissed by someone as amazingly hot as me the rules dont apply! p.s. im guessing u have verizon? _He texted back.

_Yea, i guess that must be what happened. And yes, i have verizon, how did you no? _I asked.

_That text was long, if you didnt have verizon, i wouldnt have got the whole message, only the first 160 letters. I have verizon too, you can send longer messages if you both have verizon. _He said.

_COOL!!! _I said.

We kept texting until late in the night. After an hour though, I told him if it took longer than twenty minutes to reply, I fell asleep because it took him to long to reply. I actually think he fell asleep first, but I don't know. All I know is tomorrow will be a very weird day. I'm getting a ride home the most popular guy in school, and he kissed me. Strangely enough, I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

**TRIVIAAAAA**

**What is your fave part of HSM3?  
**


	5. Detention

**Wow, so this is my most popular story. I have like 10.25 reviews per chapter, more than any other story. I love that. **

**IMPORTANT!!! I uploaded the first chapter of It's a Small World, the sequel to When You Wish Upon a Star, a Troyella story. Go check it out, it doesn't have many reviews. :(**

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was up before 6:00 AM this morning. I guess you could say I was excited, and nervous. I got ready for school first, I left my hair how naturally curly. All I used was a few products to keep away frizz and strays. I had eaten by 6:45 AM and now was sitting at the computer on Facebook anxiously waiting for Troy to get here.

I updated my status to **Gabriella is wishing time would hurry up.**

"Why do you want time to hurry up," My mom asked from behind me.

"Ah, you scared the crap out of me, why didn't you tell me you were standing there," I asked catching my breath.

"Answer my question first," She said smirking. I always did that to her.

"My ride," I said.

"Who," She asked.

I saw Troy walking up the walk and I jumped out of my seat.

"Rides here, gotta go," I said grabbing my bag and running out of the door.

"What's the hurry," Troy asked grabbing my hand as we walked down the sidewalk to his car. I turned and saw the curtain swing back into place. She was spying on me.

"My mom was interrogating me," I said.

"About what," He asked.

"You," I stated.

"And that made you rush out the door," He looked confused.

"Well, my mom still thinks of me as her little girl, if she knew I was so much as holding a guys hand, she would freak out and I would get a 'talk' every day when she saw me," I shuddered at the memory. "One of those was enough."

We pulled up to the school and Troy, being the gentleman that he is, walked around and opened my door for me. He held out his hand and we intertwined our fingers and walked into school together. The first thing I noticed was everyone staring at me, just like on the first day.

I leaned closer to Troy as if on instinct. "Why are they staring," I asked.

"I don't know," He said.

We walked to out first class to find out that Ms. Darbus had made a seating chart. I was now sitting in the back corner of the room by Taylor McKessie and Troy was sitting in the opposite front corner by Ryan Evans. Of course she separated us.

Taylor turned around, "So what's the deal with you and Bolton," She asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been talking to him on Facebook for a while, he's my neighbor, and last night he kissed me and offered a ride to school forever," I said. "It's going to take a while to get used to the staring."

"People stared at you," She asked.

"Yea," I said.

"They never stare at him," She said, "What exactly did you do this morning."

"We walked into the school and he was holding my hand. We went to his locker and my locker," I started.

"Wait, you were _holding hands_" She said incredulously.

"Um, yea," I said.

"Troy has never held hands with any previous girlfriends, EVER," She said staring.

"Then why did he hold my hand," I wondered aloud.

"Maybe he likes you, all the others were just there because people expected him to date the cheerleaders, he has never asked anyone besides a cheerleader out either," She said. "You're a brainiac."

When I looked confused, she said, "I look all the new students up on the computer, I'm on the yearbook committee, so it's my job to know everybody, oh, and do you want to join the Academic Decathlon team," She asked.

"Um, I want to get used to everything for a few weeks," I said.

"Ok, we really needed another member though, we are one short of having enough for a UIL team," She said looking disappointed.

"Ugh, why must you do this to me, you don't even know me and you already know my weakness," I cried. "I'll join the team."

"You will," She asked perking up.

"Yea," I said defeated.

Next thing I know, she had me wrapped in a huge hug.

"So, who is that girl flirting with Troy," I asked pulling away.

"That's Sharpay, he has told her over and over again he doesn't like her. She is the only girl he wouldn't think twice about dating. She asks him out everyday. He says no, he never said anything but. So, you don't have to worry, he does not like her," Taylor assured me.

"Good," I mumbled to myself. I guess Taylor heard though.

"Why, you jealous," She asked laughing.

"Yea," I said.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and got it out. I had a text from Troy.

_SAVE ME!, _It said. I looked over and Sharpay was asking him out again. He was flinching away.

_I'm the one who needs saved, I just got suckered into joining the academic decathlon team. apparently taylor found out im smart, _I wrote back, as soon as I sent it though, I bucket slammed on my desk.

"No phones," Ms. Darbus said. I hesitantly dropped my phone in the bucket. She looked around the room and saw Troy checking his phone. She walked over and shoved the bucket in his face. He dropped his in too.

"You both have detention with me in the auditorium painting sets," She said.

"Um, Ms. Darbus, your honor, we have basketball practice after school, Troy's our captain, he has to be there," The bushy haired kid, I found out his name was Chad said.

"You will be in detention too Mr. Danforth," She said as the bell rang.

I walked over to Troy and sighed.

"I can't believe I have a freakin D-Hall already," I said.

"I know, my dad is gonna freak, I've already missed too many practices as is," He said.

The day passed quickly and I found myself walking toward the auditorium slowly.

I walked in and saw a bunch of people walking around. Chad was asleep in a tree and Troy was up painting a big blue moon. I headed over toward him, but Ms. Darbus saw me.

"Miss Montez, go work on painting the camel," She said sending me all the way across the stage.

I looked at Troy and smiled grimly.

I had gotten my phone back after we served out D-Halls and had a ton of texts. Most from Facebook saying so-and-so wanted to be my friend, message from this person, yadda yadda.

I walked in my house after Troy dropped me off and my mom was sitting on the couch.

"What took so long," She asked.

"I got D-Hall, teacher caught me looking at my phone," I said.

"Yet, your ride still brought you home," She asked suspiciously.

"Well, he kinda had D-Hall too," I said.

'Who he," She asked.

"Troy, the next door neighbor," I answered.

"You were holding his hand earlier," She stated.

"Yea," I said shrugging. "So."

"You're so young, why do you need a boyfriend," She asked.

"Mom, I'm a junior, I can have a boyfriend," I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

I logged on Facebook and updated my status to **Gabriella will most likely be getting 'the talk' soon. Her mom found about a boy. Ooh, how dangerous...**

I got a reply almost instantly. **That last part is sarcasm, right? **Troy asked.

**Yea**, I said.

**What is so dangerous anyway? **He asked.

**I don't know, but she just called me downstairs, I'll tell you what she says later. HELP!!! **I replied.

**----**

**TRIVIA  
**

**What is your least favorite part of HSM3?  
**


	6. Ice is Cold

**So, I still can't believe how great y'all are about reviewing. I have a poll up. Go vote. I'm not going to tell you what it is though, so go see for yourself. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked down the stairs hoping something would happen to make my mom forget about "The Talk," and was about halfway down when something did. I totally missed a step and fell to the bottom of the staircase.

"Ow," I said groaning.

"Gabriella, are you ok," My mom ran to me and asked.

"I think," I said trying to get up. "OW, maybe just a bit bruised," I said falling back to the ground.

"Let's get you to the couch," She said pulling my arm around her shoulder and hoisting me off the ground. I limped to the couch and collapsed onto the cushions.

"Can you get me a million ice packs," I asked.

"I'll see what I can do," She said walking to the kitchen. I heard crashing and water running and pots and pans and then I heard the garage door open. I heard rumbling in the garage and my mom came back in with our old dog tub. We had a lab, so it was one of those HUGE ones that five whole dogs could fit in.

"You wanna put this in the front yard, or the backyard," She asked.

"The back," I said.

"Ok, I will get some ice in it, then in a few minutes I'll help you in," She said walking to the backyard. I heard the hose running and then she went and filled bucket after bucket with ice. I think we ran out because soon she was going out the front door with an empty bucket and bringing ice back.

It was about 15 minutes before she came back to help me back. She scooped me up in her arms wedding style and carried me to the backyard. She set me down next to the tub and I stuck one foot it. It was cold.

"You have to get in," She told me.

"I know, but it's cold," I griped.

"It will feel good once you get in," She assured me.

I stuck another foot in. Luckily I had changed before wiping out down the stairs. Instead of jeans and a nice top, I was in soffees and a T-Shirt. My feet got sorta used to the water and I eased myself down into the water. I did feel kind of refreshing.

"So, you sit out here for half an hour, then you go in and pile on blankets for half an hour. Then depending on how you feel, we will repeat as necessary," My mom said. She was going to be a doctor, but she married my dad, then he died and left us a lot of money.

My mom went inside to look for blankets for when I go back in.

I heard a basketball dribbling next door and knew exactly who it was.

"Troy," I yelled as loud as I could without wincing in pain.

The bouncing stopped. I looked over at the fence and saw Troy's head pop over. He saw me and jumped over the fence.

"What happened!" He asked worried.

I looked down, bruises were forming all over my body. I will have quite a bit of explaining to do at school tomorrow.

"I fell down the stairs," I said.

"When, I talked to you less than 20 minutes ago," He asked.

"Yea, I said my mom called me, she did, I was walking down the stairs to see what she wanted, and BOOM, I fell," I told him. I made the boom noise and everything.

"You're all purple," He said.

"Yea, perfect, I'm going to be purple at school," I said rolling my eyes.

"Chad will think it's cool," He said shrugging.

"Gabriella, how are you doin-Why hello, who are you," My mom said walking outside to check on me.

"I'm Troy," He said getting up to shake her hand.

"So, my husband died, so I don't get to be the nice, 'Oh honey, stop threatening him' person. I have to be the one threatening you," She said. "If you do anything to hurt Gabriella, you will die," She said short and simple.

"Ms. Montez, as of right now, if I so much as touch her shoulder, she will scream in pain," He said.

"Don't touch her then," She said walking back into the house.

"Why are you in an ice bath, I did that once, and I will never again," He said looking at me.

"It actually feels nice,especially when I am covered in bruises. It's a miracle I didn't break anything," I said.

"So, my mom found out about you," He said.

"Ok, well, my mom found out about you too, so we're even," I said.

"Well, she wants to meet you," He said nervously.

"Well, you just met my mom, so I guess it's only fair I meet yours," I shrugged.

"Well, it's just that, none of my girlfriends have ever met my parents," He said.

"Well, you might as well bring her over now, let her see me at my worst so next time, she thinks I'm way dressed up and stuff," I said.

"Seriously," He asked. "Most girls would be like, 'well, we have to go to this nice restaurant, and I have to be all dressed up and have a new dress'," He said in a high pitched girly voice.

I laughed, "Well, I'm not most girls, I really don't care how she sees me."

"Ok, I'll go bring her over," He said hopping up and going back over the fence.

My mom walked back out with a tray of cookies, "Where did Troy go."

"He went to get his mommy, she wanted to meet me, so I said, this will show her I'm not like all his other girlfriends, I don't have to get all dressed up," I told her.

"Ok..." She said. "You lost me after she wanted to meet you."

"Never mind," I said.

"Mom, come on," I heard Troy say from behind his fence.

"Troy Alexander, I am not hopping the fence," A agitated female voice said.

"Mom, go open the gate," I said.

She walked over and opened the gate that is between our yard, "We have a gate."

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Bolton," The other lady said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Montez," My mom said.

"Oh my gosh," Mrs. Bolton said looking toward me. "You're Gabriella, right?" I nodded.

"What happened," She asked walking over.

"I fell down the stairs like an hour ago," I said.

"Are you ok," She asked.

"Yea, just a bunch of bruises I have to explain tomorrow to 50 bazillion people," I sighed.

"It won't be too bad," Troy said.

"Yea, I'm gonna make a sandwich sign that says, 'I fell down the stairs, so don't bother asking,'" I said smiling at the idea.

"Well, I can already tell that you're different from Troy's other girlfriends, he wouldn't even let me meet them, I had to sneak meetings," She laughed.

I looked at Troy, he looked shocked. "Mom," He whined.

"Oh, Gabriella, it's been over a half hour," My mom said.

"What do you need to do," Troy asked.

"It's time to get her inside and apply heat, just how do we get her inside," She wondered aloud.

"I'll help," Troy offered.

"You'll get all wet," My mom told him.

"Eh, I'm already all sweaty, water won't make a difference," He said bending me over and scooping me out of the water.

"Now what do I do with her," He asked.

"Bring her inside," My mom said.

He took me inside and set me on the ground where a million towels were on the ground. I gently layed back wincing in pain. "Ow," I said. "It hurts."

"What hurts," Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Everything," I whimpered.

My mom dried me off as good as she could in mixed company and then wrapped blankets around me. I really couldn't move, I was wrapped like a mummy.

Troy took that oppritunity to take a picture of me.

"Sent to Facebook," He said closing his phone.

"You sent that to Facebook," I asked.

"Maybe," He said.

"Oh well, at least I'm not too purple yet," I shrugged wiggling back and forth trying to get my arms out. It took a while because every little movement hurt.

"Moomy, can you bring me the computer," I asked.

"We have guests," She said.

"Oh, what time is it," Mrs. Bolton said looking at her watch. "Jack will be home soon, we better get home." She grabbed Troy's arm, he didn't want to leave, and they walked back home.

My mom sighed and brought me the computer.

I logged on Facebook and updated my status.

**Gabriella is purple, she fell down half a flight of stairs to avoid 'the talk.'**

I felt like sleeping, so I logged off instead of waiting for comments on my status and went right to sleep, I don't think I slept well considering I couldn't get comfortable.

**TRIVIA  
**

**What is your oddest obsession?  
**


	7. Sandwich Boards

**Yo, how's it going. So, I know it's been like a week, and I haven't updated, but I have two book reports due in like a week. I got tickets to TobyMac and Reliant K!!! Row 15!**

_Chapter 7_

**Troy's POV**

I got in my car at about 6:30 that morning and drove the 15 feet to Gabi's house. I rang the doorbell and heard rustling inside. It was a few moments before the door opened and when it did, I could tell why it took so long. Gabriella HAD made a sandwich sign and she was wearing it.

"When did you have time to make that?" I asked.

"Eh, I fell asleep like right after you left, so I woke up pretty earlier. My mom went through a crafty stage so we had all the supplies," She stated.

"Ok..." I said confused. "Let's get going, I want to go to Starbucks." I said.

She took the board off and folded it up. She stuck it under her arm and grabbed her bag. "Ow," She groaned.

"I'll take that," I said chuckling. I walked over and took her bag from her.

"Thanks," She said.

We walked toward the car and headed to Starbucks. We got there and went in. I ordered an americano and Gabriella got a white chocolate mocha.

We waited and got our drinks and headed back to the car. I started the car and we headed to school.

**Gabriella's POV**

The coffee felt so good. It was early morning, so it was a bit chilly. We got out of the car and I put my sign on. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts so everyone could see my bruises. Falling down the stairs was nothing to be proud of, but wearing a sign that said I did, really had no point unless people could see that I had.

I walked into the school and people were looking at me strangely.

"What," I asked. "Never seen someone wearing a sandwich sign?"

Troy and I walked into Ms. Darbus's room and I took the sign off and set it next to my desk.

"Gabriella, what happened?" Ms. Darbus asked worriedly.

I sighed. I wished I could just show her the sign. "I fell down the stairs," I said smiling.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Troy, his mom, and my mom were there," I said.

"Ok, how did you ice those bruises?" She asked.

"My mom found a dog tub and filled it with ice and water," I said shivering at the memory.

The bell rang in the distance and we got up and moved to the next class.

All through the day teachers asked me what had happened, I think the sign told most students, but I think most of the teachers thought I was being abused or something, so they thought they had to ask.

When I went home, I got on Facebook and updated my status.

**Gabriella says ouchy!**

I went and looked at other status updates and my worst nightmare was coming true.

**Anna is moving to Albuquerque. **

I started breathing harder and I grabbed my phone and dialed Troy's number.

_"Hello," He said._

_"Anna's moving here," I said panicky._

_"Why," He asked._

_"I don't know, her Facebook said it," I said._

_"Is she one of those spoiled kids who gets everything she wants?" He asked._

_"Yea," I said confused._

_"Didn't she use to like me?" He asked._

_"Yea, she still does," I rolled my eyes._

_"Well, how much do you wanna bet she made her 'mommy' move down here so she could get back at you for stealing me away," He asked._

_"That's probably it," I sighed._

_"Ugh, that sucks, she's going to be another Sharpay," He sighed frustrated._

_"Well, I better go hide all my valuables," I said._

_"Ha, bye," He said hanging up._

_**TRIVIA**_

**What is the last song in HSM3?  
**


	8. Preparations

**Yo, I am so busy lately. I had two book reports, finished last night, and I have to write a story for Journalism that's due Friday, oh well. It's easy. I am going to the midnight showing of Twilight tomorrow!!! But unfortunately, I still have to go to school the next day...  
**

**Chapter 8.**

**Gabriella's POV**

Ugh, I don't know how long I have until she gets here. It could be today, or even next month. I just know that she can't, er well, she won't, ruin my life.

I am miserable. She is going to do everything to try though. Tomorrow is Friday, so she will probably stay home from school to pack and then be here by Sunday at the latest.

I updated my Facebook status to **Gabriella is conspiring against someone. Anyone want to help? :)**

I got up to go get some dinner while I waited for comments on it. I grabbed a cheese Hot Pocket and stuck it in the microwave. The time went by so slowly. It took what felt like 10 minutes to cook and when the microwave dang, I realized I had been holding my breath for the whole time. I exhaled and grabbed the Hot Pocket. I wasn't thinking, and took a bite. Cheese squirted all over my face. Boiling cheese. I dropped the Hot Pocket on the counter and ran and stuck my chin under the faucet. It cooled down quickly, but it still stung. I noticed myself glaring evilly at the Hot Pocket.

I walked back upstairs still hungry, but I was not going to touch that evil Hot Pocket again!

I noticed I had some comments on my status.

Troy said,

**If this is against who I think it is, I'm in.**

Taylor said,

**Ooh, I haven't gotten to plot someone's downfall in ages. Count me in! :)**

I replied,

**Ok, so I was thinking we just post their picture around school so people ignore the person?**

Taylor said,

**Ok, that's a start. Print up pictures Gabi. I will, wait, I don't know who the person is yet...Tell me plz!**

I grabbed my phone and called Taylor.

"Hello," She answered.

"Tay, I had to call because I don't want her to know we're doing this." I said.

"Woah, slow down." She saoid.

"Now who is it," She asked.

"Anna Johnson, She's moving here next week. We're ex-best friends. She's only moving here to break me and Troy up. She likes him too." I explained.

"Ok, you get the pictures printed, then I'll post them, Ok?" She asked.

"Deal, bye," I said hanging up.

I posted another comment on my status.

**Troy, make sure the basket ball team knows the person can't hang with us and stuff. That will totally down her popularity, considering you guys are the top in the food chain.**

He replied,

**Ok, and Taylor, make sure the decathlon team knows too.**

Taylor posted a comment back,

**Deal. That's a pretty good idea. And I think Sharpay is starting to like Zeke, so maybe he can get her to make sure the drama club knows too.**

Whoa, I did not know Sharpay liked Zeke. It was pretty obvious he liked her though.

Troy replied,

**Didn't know that! But sounds good. I'll call him. Bye.**

Tay said bye too and I was left doing nothing. I decided to go find a picture Anna to print. I found one where she was dressed in expensive clothes, that way she would look like a snob.

I printed a bunch of it and put them in my backpack then sent a copy to Tay in case I didn't get enough printed.

It was nearly 11, so I was going turn all the stuff off after updating my status one last time.

**Gabriella burned her face with an evil Hot Pocket. Guess what I named it? I think only Troy knows.**

I was about t push the off button when my computer made a dingy noise. I looked and I had a response. It was from Troy. Does he ever get off Facebook?

**I know who it is!!! **He said.

I looked to see who else had updated their statuses and saw that Anna had.

**Anna is really annoyed when people have conversations on their status.**

I replied. **You don't have to read them, It doesn't even show the whole convo...**

She replied. **Doesn't matter anymore, soon you won't have any friends to have a convo with.**

I replied. **You'd be surprised.**

I turned my computer off after that little argument. I was sleepy and we had work to do tomorrow.

**TRIVIAAAAA.**

In HSM3, what color tux does Troy where in the song, A Night To Remember?

**So, I posted a picture of what Anna looks like. She is supposed to be a really snobbish person, but I don't think the person in the picture is at all. Just so you know!**


	9. Rule the School

**So, Happy Turkey Day everybody! I ate tons of mashed potatoes and saw the Jonas Brothers during half time of the Cowboys game, then saw Twilight for the second time. AWESOME!!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Gabriella's POV**

A few days had passed and no sign of Anna. It was Sunday, so today she should get here if she is even going to show up. Taylor put up the pictures yesterday. The Decathlon team has Saturday meetings, so she was already in the school. The signs had a picture of Anna and said to stay away from her. As you can tell, we aren't very creative.

I was still purple, and people were still asking me about it. One of the cashiers at WalMart gave me a card out of her wallet. It had the number of an abuse help hot line on it. She said it helped her a lot.

Troy and I were sitting on the couch waiting. It was early afternoon. Monty Python's Flying Circus was on. There was a marathon on the BBC: America channel. I DVR'd it. I love those stupid shows. I can quote all of Holy Grail.

"So, you wanna see Twilight," Troy asked me.

"Yes!" I said. "I love that book."

"Let's go," He said reaching down to help me up.

"Alright." I said. "On one condition."

"What," He asked.

"I'm allowed to ogle over Edward," I stated.

"Deal," He said. "But I'm allowed to get jealous."

The theater wasn't very full. We got the good seats, where we can prop our feet up on the rail in the center of the theater. We got a good group of people in the theater though. When the Harry Potter preview came on, people started squealing and cheering. I love doing that during movies.

The movie started shortly after and I was in love, with Edward. I kept picturing myself as a vampire.

"OK, back to earth," Troy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"No, I was day dreaming," I whined.

"Well, hopefully I am too, it appears we have a visitor," He said pointing out the window.

"Oh my gosh, It's her," I said. "Crap."

"What should we do," He asked.

"Sneak in the back," I said.

He drove around to the driveway and we snuck in the backdoor. But she must have seen us because the doorbell rang.

"What do we do," He asked.

"Ignore her," I said. "She will leave, hopefully."

She didn't. The doorbell kept ringing. I was fed up. I stormed to the door. I calmed down before I got there and put a fake smile on my face.

"Oh!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved here!" She said smiling.

"Great, where are you going to school," I asked.

"Some place overrun with school spirit, that's for sure. I took a tour and it was horrible. I couldn't go anywhere without seeing a picture of the basketball team," She said. "Not that is matters, the captain is hot."

"Well, it's been great seeing you," I said. "Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"What, do you not want me here?" She asked.

"Well, considering that you hate me now, no, not really," I said rudely.

"I don't hate you," She said. "I was just mad."

"Well," I looked at her, she was twiddling her thumbs. "I don't believe you. You only twiddle your thumbs when your acting."

"Well, then," She said. "Just be ready. Like I said, you won't have any friends when I'm done here."

She stormed off to her car and slammed the door. The tires screeched as she drove off.

A toilet flushed in the background. "What did I miss," Troy asked walking out of the bathroom.

"She was playing nice," I shrugged. "I saw through it though, she twiddles her thumbs when she's acting. Never anytime else," I warned him.

**Anna's POV**

I hate her. She doesn't deserve this. She especially doesn't deserve him. After I'm through here, I will have him, and I'll rule the school. I saw a group of guys in East High shirts playing basketball in the park and pulled over.

"Hey, y'all go to East High," I asked.

"Yea, hence the shirts," One said.

"I'm new, I start there tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, what's your name," One asked.

"Anna," I said.

"Cool, I'm Jason," He said. "And this is Chad, Zeke, and Ryan's sitting over there, he doesn't play sports."

"Awesome," I said. "I better get going, see you tomorrow."

"See you," Zeke, I think, yelled.

They're on the basketball team. I could tell. I had seen their pictures all around the school. They're pretty popular. I know them and I haven't started there yet. I'm in. I can sit with them at lunch. Gabriella probably sits with her boyfriend at the nerd table. I will rule the school.

**TRIVIA**

**Who will most likely be in HSM4 if there is one?**

**So, just to clear this up, Anna does not know Troy is captain, she only knows what was on his Facebook. It doesn't say he plays and the pictures at the school don't do him any justice. She didn't recognize him, and she didn't see him at Gabriella's house.  
**


	10. Makeout Session

**Anna's POV**

I drove up to East High in my red Ferrari. It was a one-of-a-kind. No one else had one. Everyone was staring at me and I smiled at them.

I got out and they started whispering.

I caught the words, 'poster' ignore' and 'better car than that.'

I just ignored it all and walked in the building. Normally everyone parted like the red sea for me, but this time, everyone looked at me and started whispering.

I got a bit suspicious but kept walking to my first class. It was pretty simple to find my way around, but I didn't have Montez in a single class so far.

It was lunch time. I looked around for a familiar face and saw the guys I met at the park. I looked for her before I went over there to sit so she would see me sitting with the most popular guys in school. I didn't see her though.

I was about to say hi when Zeke started talking.

"Hey, have you seen _her _in any classes yet," He asked.

"No, I heard Sharpay went way out on it though. The whole school's gonna shun her," a familar voice said. I looked and gasped. It was _her. _

I made eye contact. I couldn't believe she was talking to them. I raised my eyebrow.

I watched as a guy in a basketball letter jacket walked over to her. I couldn't see his face. But I could hear him.

"Ella, what's wrong," He asked. She didn't say anything. He followed her gaze and stared coldly at me. It was Troy Bolton. He is on the basketball team too. And he called her Ella. No one was allowed to call her that. Apparently only her dad could call her that, then he died or something. I rolled my eyes at that sob story.

Zeke turned to look and saw me.

"Hey, what's up-," He said realizing what they were staring at.

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe he was talking to her. I saw Jason kick him and slowly a look of realization crossed his face. He sat down and looked at the table.

"What do you want Johnson," I asked.

"Since when do you sit with the popular people," I asked. "Oh, it must be a pity case."

"Well, all I know is that anyone who is anyone sits at these two tables, and unfortunately, you're not one," I smiled sweetly.

"I'll sit where I want," she said turning around.

"Hello," Sharpay said in her face.

"Who are you," She asked.

"Who am I not," Sharpay said. "Let's see. Richest person in New Mexico, Drama club president, and owner of a 2012 convertible Lamborghini. When it comes out, the going rate will be 6.8 million dollars."

"Well, I am now the richest person," Anna said.

"Well, I guess no one told you who I was," Shar said. "I'm Sharpay Evans."

If you could have seen the look on Anna's face, you would have died laughing. She looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Sharpay Evans," She stuttered. "I-i'm so sor-sorry."

"Well, I don't forgive you. And FYI, I'm on Gabi's side," Sharpay said sweetly before walking to the table next to us. The drama kids all sat next to her.

Anna walked off humiliated and defeated.

If I knew her like I thought I did, it most definitely wouldn't be the last of her.

School ended and I didn't see her again. I know for a fact she was in one of my classes though because her name was called on the roll.

Troy took me home and I went in and, of course, logged onto Facebook.

**Gabriella is still laughing about lunch today!!! lol**

I knew people would be asking about it, and I was right. In seconds Taylor had replied.

"What happened??? Curse my weak immune system!!!

I replied, "I'll tell you tomorrow, don't wanna risk the chance of anyone reading this!"

She replied, "ARGHHHHH, I will call you tonight!!!"

Troy replied too, "That was classic...did you see the look on her face!!!!!"

I replied, "She looked like she was slapped! I really wanted to kiss you then and there to see what she said!"

He didn't reply, but soon I found out why. I heard a knock on my window and set the computer on the bed before letting Troy in.

"How'd you get up here," I asked. My room is on the second floor."

"Well, there is a very conveniently placed tree right under your window. Makes it very easy to get in and out," he chuckled.

"Better not tell my mom, she'll have it chopped down," I laughed.

"Wanna know why I came over," He asked.

"Tell me!" I said.

"To do this," He walked over. I smiled. I knew where this was going.

Soon, we were making out on my bed. Troy knew I wanted to wait until marriage, so we didn't go far, but we made out for a good 15 minutes.

It was getting late and Troy needed to get home, so we reluctantly pulled apart and I sent him on his way.

I saw his light flip and off on a few minutes later letting me know he was home. My computer dinged and I looked at a new comment from Anna.

"Once again, people don't like reading peoples personal conversations... ("

I replied, "Well, I know more people that do rather than don't." And with that, I logged off.

**TRIVIA**

**If you could be anyone in HSM, who would you be?  
**


	11. Popularity

**Yo, I need to work on my HSM story...but I decided to update this one instead. I have a list that tells which story is which place on my priority list, and this is numero uno!!! Then is my Twilight story. Go read it. It's called Reunited. It's about Bella seeing Edward after a few years. He's her Bio. teacher in college! He still a vampire, I'm not changing that.  
**

_**GPOV**_

I woke up for school pretty early for some reason. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises are just starting to fade. It looks like I was in a fight!

I smelt eggs in the kitchen and headed down after getting dressed. I saw my mom cooking omelets.

"Mom," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," she smiled.

"May I ask why," I asked.

"I just felt like it," she said putting two omelets on the table.

I sat down and cautiously took a bite. No bombs!

My mom sat down across from me and took a small bite.

"Gabriella," she started.

I nodded.

"I noticed you and Troy were getting pretty serious," she said.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you were being safe," she said sincerely.

"Mom, we're not that serious yet," I gasped.

"But you will be, you said yet," she pointed out.

"Mom, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I said. "And I'm not planning on getting to that bridge anytime soon,"

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm waiting until marriage," I said rolling my eyes.

I heard my mom breathe a sigh of relief as I said that. I smiled and took another bite of egg.

"Do you like your egg," she asked.

"Yea, you should cook breakfast more often!" I said.

"Maybe I will," she said thoughtfully.

I heard a knock on the door and smiled.

"I'll get that," I said walking to the door.

"Hey Troy," I said.

"Hey, ready for school," he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed. "Bye mom," I yelled.

"Bye," She screamed back.

I took Troy's awaiting hand and closed the door. We headed to his car, then off to school.

"So, guess what my mom was talking to me about before you showed up," I asked.

"What," he asked.

"She was making sure we were being safe," I said rolling my eyes.

"What did you say," he laughed.

"I told her that bridge wouldn't be crossed for a very long time," I said matter-of-factly.

Troy shook his head still smiling.

We got to the school and saw that everyone was crowded around in a circle. We walked over to see what was going on.

Anna was standing in the middle spinning off an elaborate tale of, well, me. She was going on about how much of a jerk I was and how I abandoned her in her "time of need."

I rolled my eyes and stepped in the circle.

"Hey Anna," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and just kept talking.

"So, how many of you believe what she is saying," I asked. No one raised their hands.

"But, you all agreed with me," Anna stuttered.

"No we didn't," someone in the crowd yelled.

"You're just jealous that you're not popular for once in your life," an angry voice yelled.

"Yea right, I am still popular, if you want to be popular, then you have to be mean," she shrugged.

"She's losing, let's go inside." I said.

Inside, everyone was crowded around a pillar. I walked over and saw a long sheet of paper taped to the wall.

**Popularity List**

**_1. Troy Bolton_**

**_2. Sharpay Evans_**

**_3. Gabriella Montez_**

**_4. Chad Danforth_**

**_5. Zeke Baylor  
_**

**_6. Ryan Evans_**

**_..._**

**_1142. Anna Johnson_**

I smirked. This would be easier than originally planned.

Plus I know Troy loved the fact that none of the football team were in the top ten.

School ended with everyone comparing places on the list.

I went home and logged on Facebook. I changed my status to:

**Gabriella is apparently number 3 on the school popularity list. She really doesn't care though...**

People always think I'm going to be all snobby and stuff...why can't they just look at the inside not what kind of car you drive or who your boyfriend is?

TRIVIA///////

**In HSM2, what was the color of Sharpay's car?**

**A/N**

**So, I may not update this story for a week or so. I'm going to a Tobymac/Relient K concert on Sunday, ROW 15!!!. And then all next week is finals... I will try though.**

**REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER**

**coughhintcough**

**hehe**

**Just kidding, you don't have to review, but I love when you do!!!  
**

**Jordan  
**


	12. Skipping

**So. I am sooo sorry for not updating. Feel free to send angry reviews or PMs. I have an excuse though. I went to a concert last week and it took a few days to get back in the groove, my dad made me back-up my computer incase everything crashed...turns out I was just getting a new one for Christmas and he wanted me ahead of the game :)**

**GPOV**

I walked through the school and heard everyone comparing numbers.

"I'm number 123" "Number 567" "Number 67"

I looked and saw happy people, who I assumed were near the top half of the list, and sad, dejected people, who I assumed were toward the bottom. In the cafeteria for lunch I noticed that people had rearranged their seating arrangements. I guessed it had to do with the list...You had to eat in your level. I noticed Taylor sitting at a table farther from us than usual. I walked over and sat by her. She gave a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "And why are you sitting over here."

"Well, I'm not exactly in the top 10," she mumbled.

"Tay. Do you seriously think anyone cares," I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, I went over there, but Luke said I wasn't part of your class," she said.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Number 8 on the list," Taylor said. "He's football captain."

"Ah, basketball's more my type," I smiled. "Come sit with us."

We got up and walked over the usual table.

"I though I told you to go find people at your level," a short-haired muscular guy who I assumed to be Luke said rudely.

"Shut it," I rolled my eyes sitting down next to Troy.

"And who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm higher on the list than you, does it matter?" I asked.

"Please, you're not higher than me. I'm number 8," he boasted.

"I'm number 3," I said.

"Actually number 2," Sharpay said from behind me. I looked at her oddly.

"I have connections, I moved you ahead of me," she shrugged.

"I don't believe you," Luke said.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, is that enough for ya," I asked frustrated.

"How do I not know you then," he asked. "I make it my business to know everyone in the top 10."

"I shouldn't even be in the top 10," I mumbled.

"What was that," he asked.

"MYOB," I said.

"What," he asked confused.

"Inside joke between us top 10 people," I shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Well, I'm top 10, that means I can know," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Nah, I don't feel like telling you," I said getting up from the table.

I walked out of the cafeteria and headed up to the roof. I sat on a bench and waited.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Troy laughed when he got up there.

"I just pretended I was talking to Chad," I shrugged.

"Huh," Troy asked confused.

"They both appeared to be hard-headed," I said.

"Ah, well, stay away from him. He's bad news," he warned me.

"I wasn't planning on getting near him anyway, but thanks for the warning," I smiled.

I could faintly hear the bell ringing in the background.

"We have to get to class," I jumped up.

"Who cares," Troy said. I stopped, thought, and turned around.

"You know what, you're right," I said.

"What?" he asked appalled.

"I'm not in a school mood," I said shocking myself.

"Well, wanna skip," he asked.

"Well, next is study hall, so sure," I said.

"What do we do," I asked.

"Wanna just stay up here," he asked.

"Might as well," I said awkwardly.

Eventually we fell into a deep conversation about our families we nearly missed the bell ringing again signaling us to go home.

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Troy jumped up and grabbed my arm pulling me behind a giant potted plant.

I looked out through the leaves and saw the gang.

"We know you're up here," Taylor called.

"Don't make me throw Jose at the plants," Chad said holding up his basketball. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Is that giggling I hear behind that bush," Taylor asked.

"Nobody here but us chickens," Troy called in a high pitched voice.

"How odd. Chickens in the roof-top garden, never heard of that before," She said.

I rolled my eyes and stood up dusting off my knees.

"Where were you two during study hall little missy," she asked accusingly.

"Up here," I said innocently.

"Doing what," she asked.

"Studying," I shrugged.

"Sure you were," Chad said.

"We had to cover for you. We said you weren't feeling well and Troy had to take you home," Taylor said looking very guilty about lying.

I coughed to make her feel better.

"By the way, where are you on the list," I asked her.

"15," she said embarrassed.

"How is that out of our league," I asked.

"It goes by 10s basically. 1-10 is top. 11-20 is next and so on," she explained.

"Urgh, whoever came up with this is insane!" I sighed.

**TRIVIAAAAA**

**What did you get for Christmas/Hanuka/Kwanzaa/Kwiziggiziggizam?**

**So, I totally don't think he acts like this, but Luke in my picture is Emmett in Twilight. That is who he looks like.**

**REVIEW  
**


	13. Author's Note

_So, I was going to update today, I had stuff typed and everything, then I hit a button and it all went away. So, no update. I guess I have sort of an excuse though. I was at a Poverty Simulation all weekend and am exhausted._

_Just know, I did remeber y'all. My stupid keyboard has keys that send you back pages though...so blame my keyboard. An update will come soon though. Maybe tomorrow._

**ily**

**Jordan**


	14. Operation is a Go

**I'm trying again. Let's pray it doesn't delete. :)**

**Chapter 13**

**GPOV**

I walked into the house after school and instead of being greeted with an empty house, I saw my mom sitting at the dining room table. It looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Mom," I put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and strained a smile.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to you."

I sat down across from her and motioned for her to speak.

"What are your feelings about moving?" she asked.

"I would hate you forever if I had to move in the middle of my senior year," I shrugged.

"That's what I thought, but I had to ask," she said.

"Why," I wondered.

"My job wanted to move me to Texas. I told them I'd have to talk to you," she said.

"I can't leave now," I shook my head.

"I'll tell them that we're staying here then," she smiled a bit. She didn't want to leave either. I could tell.

She stood up and walked to the phone. I got up and headed to my room. I could faintly hear her talking to someone on the other line.

I walked to the desk and turned on my computer. I had like, 15 new notifications. I clicked the tab and a bunch of people had commented on a picture I was in. It was like a huge group picture of my friends and I. I clicked on the photo to see the comments.

_That was sooooo much fun!!! Taylor_

_Look at Chad, he has Jose... Troy_

_What is wrong with me holding my basketball ( Chad_

_I was sick that day :( Kelsi_

_IF this is what you call fun, I'm glad I'm not in your level! Anna_

I rolled my eyes and replied to her comment.

_If you paid ANY attention whatsoever, you would notice that this is not the top 10. It is my group of friends...and don't worry, you will never have to suffer by being in the higher levels :D Gabriella_

I changed my status also.

**Gabriella is fed up with all this popularity stuff...**

I went to the Flair app. It is my absolute favorite. I love those little buttons! On the front page I saw one that I absolutely LOVED. It said, "Pirates are better than Ninjas." It's totally true. And Vikings are better than both. And Chuck Norris is even better than THAT. I just don't get why people like Ninjas so much...they don't have a multimillion dollar movie franchise based off of them...

I went back to the home page and saw that I had a new friend request from Luke Benson. I clicked 'yes' and went to his profile. After a quick glance, I swore I would never go to it again. All it was, was him cussing and badmouthing people. It got old very quickly.

I clicked log out after spending some time on the 'Pet Safari' app. It's pretty cool too, you get to design an animal, play with it, upgrade it and stuff.

I looked out the window and saw a basketball fly into the backyard. I smiled and ran downstairs. I opened the backdoor and saw two hands on the fence trying to climb over. I smirked and walked over to the basketball and tossed it into the bush with poky leaves. Stifling a giggle, I walked over to the swing and sat down.

"Troy, come on!" Chad yelled from behind the fence. "Give me a boost."

"Just go ring the doorbell Chad," Troy said calmly.

"Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"The chances are higher of her being in the house," He said.

"Well, you can go ring the doorbell, but I'm going over the fence," Chad said pulling himself over.

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh when he hit the ground.

"Gabs, what are you doing back here," He asked embarrassed.

"Nice try Chad!" Troy yelled from behind the fence.

"Oh, you know, just swinging," I shrugged.

"Well, you didn't happen to see a ball about this size," he held up his hands in measurement. "It's orange."

"I think I saw it fly into those bushes," I said pointing.

"Ah, come on," Chad griped.

"Gabriella, are you back there? And why do you sound so upset Chad?" Troy asked.

"I'm here, and the ball is in the poky bush," I hollered.

"Oh," he said knowingly.

"OW!" Chad screamed emerging from the bush with leaves stuck all over his arms and face.

"Chad, where's the ball?" I asked.

"I couldn't get it. It was too far," he frowned.

"Let me try," I said.

"Careful Gabi," Troy yelled.

"Sure thing," I said walking over to the bush. I looked at it then walked to the side. I laid down on my stomach and stuck my arm in and pulled out the ball.

"No fair!" Chad griped throwing the ball back over the fence.

"Ouch!" Troy yelled.

"Shut up," Chad yelled back. Just as he put his hands on the fence to climb over, he rethought himself.

"I'm taking the front door," he said walking into the house.

"No problem," I shrugged following him into the house.

Thankfully my mom was upstairs and didn't see me leading a strange guy through the house. Otherwise, there would have been questions. Many, many questions.

-----

**Anonymous POV  
**

I sat at the table across from my accomplice.

"We have to do something about them," I said looking at the computer. "They're disgusting."

Pictures of Troy and Gabriella 'frolicking' were popped up. We found them on Gabriella's Facebook.

"I agree. They are supposed to be ours," my partner in crime said.

"So, the plan goes into action tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea. 'Operation: Break Troy and Gabriella Up' is a go."

**So. Trivia!!!!!!!!**

**Who do you think Anonymous and the accomplice is???**

**What would you think if a fourth HSM came out?  
**


	15. Author's Note 2

**HELP!!!  
**

**Should Troy and Gabriella get broken up, or stay strong through it all???  
**


	16. Kissing Mortal Enemies

**Woah. When I ask a simple question I get like, 20 reviews, a chapter hopefully gets 10. Y'all need to get better at that =D**

**YAY**

GPOV

I walked into East High early in the morning. I had gotten an email saying someone needed to talk to me in the gym.

I headed toward the gym and heard a ball dribbling. I smiled. I bet it's Troy. I opened the doors and was about to yell when I noticed it wasn't Troy. It was Luke.

"Gabriella, so nice of you to join me," He smirked.

"Um, hi..." I stuttered.

"Oh, so the appearence of me has rendered you speechless?" He asked.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to see you," I said.

"Well. I know something about your superstar boyfriend that you don't know," He said.

"Oh really," I asked.

"Yea, I will give you one chance to break up with him, or I'll tell the whole school." He said.

"Tell the whole school what," I asked.

"That he cheats on you every morning before school," He said.

"Who do you think gives me a ride every morning," I countered.

"Just follow me. I have proof." He said grabbing me. I screamed and tried to push him off of me. I don't like being manhandled.

"Shut up, they can hear us," He said. "Look through the mirror."

I looked through the mirror and gasped at the sight, but what I saw next made me very proud.

**TPOV**

Gabriella had called me and told me she didn't need a ride to school today because someone needed her there early. I didn't ask questions, becuase I knew she didn't have answers.

I decided to head up there too.

I went into the small gym to practice some when I heard the doors open. I turned around hoping it was Gabi, but it was some slutty girl. Anna.

"Hey Troy," She tried saying hotly.

"Hey," I said shooting the basketball.

"So, I know you're with Gabriella and all, but I can't help but think I would be a better choice," She said.

"I think you're wrong," I said ignoring her.

"I know how we can find out?" She said moving closer.

"Why bother, I already know," I said backing up until I hit the wall. Crap. I'm cornered.

I looked for escape routes and was about to run, when I was blocked by her kissing me. I thought on my feet and shoved her away.

"What will it take to get it through your thick skull that I DO NOT like you," I yelled storming to the door. The doors slammed open before I got there and I was hit with an unbelieving strong force.

"For a second I thought you would keep kissing her," Gabriella whispered.

"Why would I want to kiss her when I can kiss you," I answered.

"Good point," She said before wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.

I pulled away and looking at Anna. She was sitting on the ground pouting. Luke was staring at her in disbelief. He walked to her.

"You said you never fail at this stuff!" He was angry.

"I'm sorry. Back home, no one would have waiting the extra second to see him push me away." She said.

"Well, this isn't New York," He yelled storming away.

"Wait Luke," She called.

"What!" He yelled.

"I may have not been as into this as I should have been," She whispered. "I liked someone else."

"So, you ruined my happiness because nothing was in it for you?" He asked.

"You're calling me selfish, you would have ruined their happiness for yourself," Anna yelled.

"Well, that's different," He turned to walk off.

"I can't believe I ever liked you," She said wiping the coming tears away.

"What," He turned and asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore." She said.

Luke walked over to her and offered his hand. She hesitantly took it.

"Anna, can I kiss you," He asked.

"Yea," She replied.

I looked away at that moment not wanting to see our mortal enemies making out.

I chucked at Gabriella's repulsed face and grabbed her hand. We ran out of the gym and burst into a fit of laughter.

I looked at the clock.

"Let's head to class," I said.

"OK," She said in between laughing.

**End chapter.**

**I was busting out laughing during this.**

**TRIVIA**

**1) Why do yall review more to questions than chapters?**

**2) Favorite HSM cast member?  
**


	17. Phone Mayhem

**So. Tomorrow is the Superbowl. YAY. I am going to a Superbowl/Birthday party.**

**Chapter 15**

TPOV

I can't believe they started kissing. That was all I could think about as Gabi and I headed to homeroom. She couldn't stop laughing the whole time. I chuckled at her and thought about what COULD have happened.

_"Troy, how could you," Gabriella screamed running out of the gym with tears in her eyes._

_I chased after her._

_"Gabi," I yelled. "Stop, She kissed me." _

_She slowed down, "I thought I could trust you."_

I shook my head. I don't need to think about things like that. Stay optimistic.

"Troy, Trooooy," I saw a small hand waving infront of my face.

I grabbed the hand and spun Gabriella around planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For trusting me, for not believing him, and for just being you," I told her honestly.

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. She whispered something I couldn't quite make out all the way. It sounded like, "Iloyu." Wait! I love you.

"What did you say," I asked her softly.

"Huh," She asked. Almost instantly though, her face turned red as she realized what she said. "Oh, I didn't say anything."

"Really, because it sounded like you said you loved me," I looked her in the eyes.

"Um, yea, it's OK if you don't feel the same way," She started. How could she think for a second that I didn't feel the same way.

"I love you too," I said honestly.

"And if you want to break up with me, go ahead. I shouldn't have said that," I cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you too," I said pulling away.

"You do," She asked.

"Yes. With all my heart," I told her.

She smiled shyly grabbing my hand. "We have to get to class," She said softly with a smile.

Homeroom was about half over when we walked in.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, where have you been," Mrs. Darbus asked in annoyance.

"We had some things to discuss," I answered.

"Well. Sit down, I will see the both of you after school in the auditorium for detention." She said going back to the class.

I looked at Gabriella and laughed. She was trying to sneak past Darbus and send a text to Taylor I presumed.

She was trying to remain inconspicuous, but it didn't work. Mrs. Darbus turned around just as she was closing her phone.

"Miss Montez, are you TRYING to see how far you can push me," She asked walking over and holding out her hand.

As soon as Mrs. Darbus had the phone in her hand, she walked back to the front of the room.

"Now young thespians," She started, but the bell cut her off.

I grabbed my bag and waited for Gabriella.

"That sucks!," I groaned. "You got your phone taken up."

"No I didn't," She said opening her purse and taking out her phone.

"How," I uttered in awe.

"Luke," She said smiling.

"That was pure genius!" I said.

"I did learn from the best," She smiled at me.

"Yea, I am pretty good." I said smugly.

"I was talking about Chad," She said.

"Oh, well. I can see where that would work out," I mumbled.

"Let's head to class," She said tugging on my arm.

"I'm coming," I whined.

"You should buy some cheese to go with that whine," She said seriously, with no ounce of humor on her face, but that only lasted about 5 more seconds. She then busted out laughing.

"Haha, I heard that the other day and have waiting for a chance to use it!" She laughed.

"Haha, very funny," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know, right," She said trying to calm her breathing down.

"Yea," I said with fake enthusiasm.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Luke and Anna made out all through lunch and by association, Luke was moved down to right above Anna on the list.

**TRIVIA**

**1) Which Superbowl team are you for???  
**

**2) What celebrities are rumored to be in New Moon?  
**


	18. Head Banging and Guilt

**EEEPPP!!!!**

**I was sooo freakin' happy that the Steelers won! I went to a Superbowl party at my best guy friend's house and I swear I was the only one that wanted the Steeler's to win...**

**So. I would have updated sooner in the weekend, but I went to a Student Life conference in Dallas and then my church had our DNOW. OMG. It you like bands like Relient K and Hawk Nelson, then you would LOVE Kristian Stanfill. He was the music guy at the conference. He has an album coming out soon and has an EP on iTunes, so go check it out!!! Plus quite frankly, he's HOT!  
**

**Luke's POV**

As I walked out of Ms. Darbus's classroom, I couldn't help but laugh. She got what she deserved. Detention with the bat and no phone. I felt my pocket for my phone, but oddly, all I felt was air. I thought back to where I could have left it.

_Flashback..._

_I pulled Gabriella down the hall to get to the small gym before Anna did her job. Just as we got there, I heard a faint thump. I just assumed Gabriella had dropped something since she bent over and picked something up. She stood up and looked like she was debating on something. She was about to say something when she looked into the window and gasped. _

_"Troy!" she cried._

_End Flashback..._

"Oh crap!" I griped.

"What's wrong Luke," Anna walked up beside me.

"It was my phone," I paced. "She got my freakin' phone taken up."

"What?" She asked confused.

"It was my phone she was messing with. Now Darbus has my phone, my mom said if I got my phone taken up ONE MORE TIME I'm dead." I stopped pacing and started banging my head on a locker.

"Luke, Luke," I heard her comforting me. "LUKE!"

"What," I moaned.

"Don't dent the poor kid's locker," She smiled half way.

I glared at a shrimpy freshman waiting to get to his locker as I followed her to our next class.

**Gabriella's POV**

All day I wondered what Luke would do if he found out it was his phone. It was just harmless revenge though. I kept telling myself that. I saw Luke walking down the hall. He made eye contact with me and if looks could kill, I would be dead twice over. But in his eyes were a glimmer of sadness. Yet farther down, was a small glimmer of joy. I knew Anna had something to do with it. The happiness at least. The phone is what made him sad.

I felt horrible looking at him. I knew what I had to do.

I jogged toward the auditorium and walked in quietly. Sharpay and Ryan were on stage acting out a scene from a medieval play. She had a sword and a shield and Ryan had a lion's mane on. I'm guessing Sharpay killed him because he was lying motionless on the stage.

I saw Ms. Darbus toward the front.

I closed my eyes and gathered up the courage. I walked slowly to the front.

"Ms. Montez, did you need something?" She asked.

"Um. Yes ma'am." I said nervously.

"Well, go ahead." She ushered.

"Um, this morning when you took my phone up, it wasn't my phone, it was Luke's. I was wondering if he could get it back. I would still stay for the detention though." I pleaded.

"Why did you have Luke's phone," She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I saw it on the ground in the hall and was looking to see whose it was. I was hoping it was someone in the class so I could return it sooner, it was Luke's," I said.

"Well. If he comes to me to get it I will give it to him. But I still expect to see you after school," She ordered.

"Thank you Ms. Darbus," I said sincerely. Now for the hard part.

I left the auditorium and looked for him. I saw him sitting with Anna by a row of lockers. I walked over and he glared at me.

"Go see Ms. Darbus and get your phone back. I've already talked to her," I said walking off. I half expected him to follow. Find out what the hell I was doing. But he didn't. He just sat there with his jaw wide open. I went to the student center for my off period and headed to our table. Troy, Taylor, and Chad were already there.

"Hey, where were you?" Troy asked kissing me on the cheek.

"I had some business to take care off," I shrugged mouthing 'later' to Troy. He nodded and grinned cheekily at me.

"What?" I asked rubbing at my face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"I remembered something." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"We have detention today," he smirked.

"Yea, because of you," I shrugged.

"And you, don't kid yourself," He smiled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes smiling back.

**TRIVIAAAAAA**

**1. Which characters have sang a solo in the movies?**

**2. How many times have you seen each movie?**

**I will try to update faster than last time. But I'm on school newspaper this semester and sometimes it gets really stessful with deadlines and all. I've already missed one deadline.  
**


	19. Gunk

**Yo. I'm watching American Idol right now. =D**

TPOV

"You gave him his phone back?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Gabriella said shortly.

"Why," I asked.

"I felt bad. We shouldn't be taking revenge. We should be nice, and forgive." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Now you decide to go all angelic?" I asked. I should not have done what I did...

"I was just thinking about it, and realized that being mean is stupid," she said.

"Oh. Hack," I sighed.

"Hack?" she asked.

"Fred is the best thing to ever come to youtube," I pulled out my iPhone and opened youtube. I typed in Fred and clicked on the first video. Fred Goes Swimming.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen," she said before it was even over.

"Well, have you seen Kittens, Inspired by Kittens?" I asked.

"No, and I don't really want too." she said.

I typed in the title and the video popped up.

"That is even worse!" she said.

"Gosh. I guess it's a like or hate video. No in between." I sighed.

"Sure," she said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked trying to avoid walking by Luke's locker at all costs.

"Um, let's go to the student center, see if the gang's in there." she suggested.

"Sure," I shrugged.

We walked down the hall, but unfortunately, the only way was to pass Luke's locker. And unfortunatly, he was at his locker about to open it.

I saw him turn the dial 1, 2, and 3 times. He pulled the lever and I freaked. I ran towards him before his locker opened and shoved him out of the way. All this green goo came falling out on me.

"Bolton, watch it!" Luke yelled.

"I'm sorry, did you want this gunk on you?" I asked wiping stuff off my face.

"Well either way I'm going to have to take a shower because you touched me," he snapped.

"I really don't care. Next time I'll just let the stuff fall on you," I griping getting up and brushing past Gabriella heading towards the locker room. I opened, shut, and locked the locker room door and faintly heard dainty footsteps in the hall outside the door.

"Troy, are you OK?" I heard Gabriella ask worriedly.

I ignored her and stripped so I could get the gunk off me.

The whole time, I heard her calling me. After 10 minutes, it stopped.

**I'm so sorry that it is so short, but I'm in writer's block, so this is what you get. **

**TRIVIA**

**1. How do you cope with writers block?**

**2. What is the deal with 5000000 HSMs being made????**

**3. What is your favorite part of any HSM?  
**


End file.
